villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Plushtrap
Plushtrap is a minor antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a plush version of Spring Bonnie. Unlike the other animatronics, he does not actually kill the child, only serving to prevent the nights from going on quicker. Biography ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Plushtrap is featured in a post-night minigame. Using a flashlight, the hallway can be illuminated to Plushtrap. Catching him on the white "X" allows skipping 2 hours the next night. However, if the timer is to run out, Plushtrap gets out of view, or further, than the X, the minigame ends with no bonus. Also, if the player is not attentive enough, Plushtrap will scare him, and the bloody screen will appear all over. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night'' Plushtrap returns as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night. Rather than being customizable, Plushtrap will instead be randomly spawned in by Dee Dee or Shadow Dee Dee. Once spawned in, you will be able to observe him on the security camera. He will usually be sitting on the same chair he sits on in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, however, if he moves the player must close the left door to prevent him from jumpscaring them, resulting in a game over. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Plushtrap returns in the Dark Rooms level of FNaF VR: Help Wanted. The player must keep track of him as he sits in a chair. When the focus is not on him, he will begin to sneak around going in various hallways trying to hide from the player. The player has 90 seconds total for the game and must shine the flashlight on him when he is sitting on the red X to successfully complete the game. Once his level is completed successfully, the player unlocks Nightmare Balloon Boy's level. Plushtrap also appears when a player wins a prize for completing a level, sometimes if a player does not get an actual prize in the prize box they may get a jumpscare by Plushtrap instead, however this does not result in a death. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Plushtrap is set to appear in the upcoming AR game Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery in some form. Appearance In the teaser image, the words "Terrible things come in small packages" can be clearly seen, which refers to the size of him (if the image is brightened up, it can be seen that he is about hip height, sitting in a hallway). Indeed, like his counterpart, Plushtrap appears as a rotten, decayed little animatronic whose looks like a rabbit. He has enormous eyes with blacks pupils and two rows of sharp, white teeth. Plushtrap is surprisingly strong despite its small size and can easily overcome the child if he fails to stop him on time. However, Plushtrap appeared much more frightening in the teaser. In the Halloween Edition Plushtrap is replaced with Nightmare Balloon Boy. Personality At first, Plushtrap appears as a harmless, albeit quite frightening plush, but once the kid cut the lights off, he shows his real nature: an extremely malevolent dangerous and mischievous trickster. Plushtrap only moves when there are no lights. Once the hallway is illuminated, Plushtrap will not move anymore. However, he can quickly hide behind one of the four adjacent rooms; if he does so, the player automatically loses the minigame. Plushtrap is the only animatronic that does not truly harm the child, though it does frighten him. Why the child is playing the game, how it affects the time, and his ultimate role is unknown. Gallery Plushtrap extras.png Plushtrap.jpg Plushtrap.png Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|A teaser image for Plushtrap. FNAF 4 Plushtrap Jumpscare.gif|Plushtrap's jumpscare. transparent catched plushtrap by mariodox-d959c5o.png Plushtrap (FNaF4).jpg FNaF VR plushtrap.PNG|Plushtrap in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted after completing his level in "Dark Rooms". Plushtrap Jumpscare.PNG Plushtrap VR jumpscare .gif|Plushtrap jumpscaring the player in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted in his minigame. FNaF ARSD KeyArt.jpg Trivia *In the teaser image that appears to be him, the source code for the name are "Cyh", "gvh" and "gpe", if decrypted and combined together as a single word, the word "Plushtrap" is revealed, also confirmed by Scott Cawthon shortly afterward. *Plushtrap is one of the secret animatronics in Ultimate Custom Night, along with Shadow Bonnie, Lolbit, Minireenas, Nightmare Chica, Bonnet, and Fredbear. Navigation Category:Thought-Forms Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Animals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists